Revolutionary Children
by eris hanaka
Summary: With their lives, past, and heritage so different, it is only proper they meet in the sea. After all, the Revolutionary Army is composed of people from all walks of life – noble and slave – bound by a single dream: true freedom.
1. 1 - A Pirate's Life

**Author's Notes: **This story is written in First Person's Point of View. Odd chapters are Sabo's and even chapters are Koala's, unless stated otherwise. Comments are heavily appreciated as we sail in this ship. Yes, this will be a pairing in later chapters but this will be more like a study of their relationship than the actual romance. Hopefully will also have humor.

I do not own One Piece. Roger does.

* * *

**_Sabo | _****_A Pirate's Life_**

When they said being a pirate means risking your life to the sea, I expected somewhere along dying valiantly over a great war… NOT with a gunshot five minutes after setting sail. If I knew better, I reckoned that was the shortest pirate life in history and very much enough for Ace to ridicule me for a lifetime – not that I had much lifetime with the explosion knocking me out.

Death was very black, very wet, and very loud. It felt very alive as well that I was beginning to doubt if the people who claim what death is like really knew what they were talking about. They talked of heaven and hell but they didn't mention how death felt very sea-like. Maybe this is where pirates go when they die, some kind of sea after-life.

Or maybe I wasn't really dead after all.

For sure though, this limbo is very loud. Maybe because my 'last moment' involved a gunshot and a very big explosion, that the sound seemed to stretch for eternity that it took shape, form, odor, texture and taste. Hell, I was sure this eternity is intelligent enough to hold a conversation – not that I was interested talking to loud… sounds.

Some time after all this I finally saw something that wasn't part of this loud limbo. It was a light, the kind I always saw at the end of tunnels me, Ace and Luffy end up, and colors that weren't screwing with my other senses. And speaking of senses, I could finally feel my toes (I was not aware I hadn't until now), fingers, chest rising and falling—

"Ah, vhe is still alive!"

It was an unfamiliar voice and judging from the soft bed, ceiling light, and clean blanket, I was back in hell called my family's house. This bastard is probably my new tutor father got to correct my behavior.

"Vhy is vhe not opening vhis eyes?"

"Probably because it's too bright. Ivankov will you— thank you." The lights dimmed and I could hear shuffling of chairs. The second voice sounded familiar but not enough to make out a face. That sent alarm bells to me. Any faceless person I could distinctly recognize is either a bandit or worse – a friend of father checking if I am compatible for his daughter. I shut my eyes tighter and tried holding my breath in hopes I'd be considered dead and be left alone long enough for me to escape.

"Ah, vhe is awake after all." Crap.

"Child, open your eyes. Can you see?" The second voice spoke again and for some reason, his tone made me obey.

That was the first time I felt the pain in my eyes, like someone poured acid all over my face. And maybe they did poured acid on my face; with the trouble I caused them. I was probably mutilated. Maybe these people weren't tutors and marriage solicitors but rather prison guards to make sure I was kept in the room forever, unless I shame the Outlook family.

I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming from the pain. I wasn't sure if I could still cry but I tried not to just in case. I shut my eyes again and focused on breathing steadily instead. From the effort I was doing now, I probably broke a rib or two too.

"Ah, and vhe is dying again."

"Then throw another Healing Hormone."

"Are vyou kidding? Vhe already lost 10 years of vhis life! Dragon-san, what if vhe wants to live an old man?"

"It's either he dies young or dies now."

"Fair point. Fufufu! EMPORIO CHIYU HORMONE!"

I blacked out again, the loud limbo welcoming me.

* * *

_Hhhhnnnnggggghhhhh…_

"So you are finally awake, boy."

_hngyadlgadfi..?_

A chuckle. "I'll wait for you to recover and speak normally."

_Nnnngh…_

* * *

I was dreaming about Ace strangling our little rubber brother Luffy when my laughter died halfway and I found myself in an unfamiliar white bed. I felt a little lightheaded, very hungry, and a numb throbbing sensation on the left side of my face. Sort of… warm.

"I take that you're well enough to talk…?"

I blinked and turned my head to see a gaunt man sitting beside my bed. His whole face was covered in some red tribal tattoo and his eyes never left the papers he was currently skimming through. He looked familiar…

When I didn't reply, the man finally turned to face me. Ah, so the face tattoo apparently only covered half of his face. "Can you?"

I nodded halfway before stopping. The tattoo guy quirked his lips into a small smile, probably because of my stupid silent reply. "Uh… m'yes..?" Wow, that hurt. I coughed and felt my throat burn that my eyes begin to water. So maybe I looked that pathetic that tattoo man offered me a glass of water and rubbed my back.

And let me tell you, that was the most awkward thing I had ever experienced; having tattooed strangers rubbing your back in a cautious way while you are gulping water like your life depends on it.

At least, I felt a bit better.

We stayed in that awkward rubbing and drinking until my throat stopped feeling so parched. "Thank you…" I barely managed to whisper, my voice still raspy. I covered my mouth before the coughing fit started again. When I finally, _finally_, managed to feel more normal, I started my interrogation. "Where am I? And who are you?"

Tattoo man ignored my question. "How are you feeling?"

Well, that went successful… not. This guy is definitely a new family guard. "Fine. I'm alive," I sourly replied. I guess I shouldn't expect much when one is to live as a prisoner of one's family forever. "So… why keep me alive? Funerals are cheaper than lifetime prisoners."

"What?"

"You guys should have left me to die!" I half shouted before coughing. That wasn't intimidating enough so I glared as well. "I… I rather die than live here…"

Tattoo man handed me a tissue. Great, the glare didn't work, I'm crying, stuck here for eternity, and have a sympathetic tattoo man guard looking at me like a sorry pathetic excuse for a life. I did not accept the tissue.

The bed rocked, reminding me of my lightheadedness and my first question. "Where am I?"

Tattoo man handed me another glass of water. "On a ship. You will stay here until you fully recover." He paused and looked at me, glass still in his hand. Why does he have to look so intimidating? I took it and drank before he continued, "By then, you're free to go."

_What?_ "Free..?"

"You're a pirate, right? I saw your flag. I'm sorry I couldn't recover it. It was burned beyond recovery." Oh.

He looked at me, as if measuring my reaction. I tried to keep a brave front, an apathetic front… not teary eyes. I looked away, feeling more than sorry for my flag than necessary. Probably because my flag wasn't the only one dead.

If there was one consolation to this was at least, tattoo man wasn't one of father's.

"That was reckless of you."

I narrowed my eyes, though I refuse to look at him. "You don't know anything."

"I know you're too young."

"I can't wait to be older. I don't have that luxury." I rubbed my tear stained eyes only to find my left one tightly wrapped in bandages. Right, tattoo man saved me. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing."

Both of us went silent after that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me, probably curious what I'd do next. When I didn't budge, he went back to his papers. Hm, maybe if I stay still long enough, he'd get bored and leave me be.

It took five minutes, and I knew this because I counted, before I looked at him again (I was never the patient type). "So… who are you?"

"Dragon."

That was definitely a code name (a lame code name; who names their child Dragon?!) but I let it slide. He's probably in hiding, though I don't know any Dragon from the wanted posters I last saw. Still… "Are you a pirate?"

Tattoo— Dragon smirked. Or maybe it was a smile but his face looked too strained. "No."

_This guy is definitely not the one to talk much._

"What about you, pirate? What's your name?" …_At least, about himself._

A question for a question; sounds fair enough, "I'm Sabo."

"So, Sabo… what's a kid like you—"

"I'm not a kid." I didn't like his tone and I really didn't like where this is going.

"— raising a pirate flag? In front of the Celestial Dragons, no less."

I really, _really_,didn't want to answer that. Answering means telling him my past, something I'm not too keen sharing it to suspicious strangers.

"…Then Sabo, will you tell me what is your relationship with the nobles? More importantly," he brought out my crest, "the Outlook family."

I tensed and a thousand thoughts crossed my head. Actually, there was only one and it was how should I escape. The worst-case scenario came to mind: this Dragon tattoo guy is hoping to ransom me for a pretty beri.

Dragon seemed to notice my unease but chose to ignore it and continued. "You don't have to talk. I know." _Where is the door?!_ "And from the brief encounter we had at the Goa kingdom," _Wait, encounter…?_ "I have a feeling you were running away."

_Running… _Then it finally clicked. Cloaked man… tattoo man… Dragon… he… he was the one back at Goa. The only one who listened to me, understood my fear and anger at the blood running through my veins… "How..?"

"Nobles rarely become pirates with everything at their feet, do they? So," he handed me my crest and his firm hold of my hand, telling me to keep it, made me take it back. "Let me ask again. What is your relationship with the nobles?"

"I… I was one."

"Was?"

Maybe because I was still too tired to defend anything or I wanted to believe that this man could be trusted enough, but I found myself answering his two questions, which pretty much everything and my whole life.

I talked about the Outlook's, the nobles in general, and how they think and act. I talked about my good of nothing parents, didn't felt sorry when I cursed them, and tried my best not to close my fist tight enough to bleed.

"Gray Terminal was heaven compared to that hell. Ace and Luffy—"

"Luffy?"

"My brothers. They're friends I met in the forest and they didn't care that I was a noble."

That was the first time Dragon stopped me in my narrative. I looked up and saw him looking far to the east. "What's he like?"

"What who's like?"

"Luffy. How is he?"

Of all things to be curious about, why did it had to be my brother? My little brother… I narrowed my eyes. "He's… he's fine," I answered, keeping my voice as calm and even as possible.

Fortunately, the vague reply seemed to satisfy him enough and he turned to me again to continue.

I got more cautious and did not mention Ace again. I knew better than to brag about Ace's existence to strangers, and insightful enough from the time I knew him that he was raised in the mountain to be kept hidden from the world because of his lineage. Fortunately, Dragon didn't ask about Ace.

When I reached to the burning of Grey Terminal, Dragon stopped me the second time and recounted the events in his eyes, filling me details about what happened after I was caught and locked away. As much as I wanted to ask if he saw two boys around my age, if he saw Luffy and Ace, I kept quiet. I have to hold on to hope that my brothers are safe, just like I did when I wrote my letter of farewell to them.

When I reached the part where I set sail, he stopped me for the third and final time and narrated how he saved me and brought me here.

Everything felt a little clearer by then and the lightheadedness I felt was gone. Still the bed kept rocking despite my vision going normal. It was a steady rocking almost as if—

"We're in the sea," my eyes went wide. I was so distracted that I didn't notice until now. I threw the covers and scrambled clumsily out of bed. I stumbled on my steps and cursed as pain shot through my legs and feet at each hurried step. Still, the sea…

"On my ship." Dragon was at my side looking over the window as well.

"Where are we heading to?" I asked, my eyes locked at the endless blue. It feels strangely… heavenly, despite being in another ship; from a stranger who I still have my suspicion.

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked at me, as if measuring me. Whether he was sizing me up for ransom or how much I'll put up a fight if I resisted, I didn't get to think ahead. "Grand Line."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting. "Why..?"

He paused again, still sizing me up. I didn't know what to expect this time and from all the talking and not forcing me to do anything, made me think that maybe, maybe, this guy isn't a bad guy…

"Tell me, Sabo… do you know the Revolutionary Army?"


	2. 2 - Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: **I just want to express my overwhelming happiness at the amount of positive feedback for this story. First chapters are hard because they are the impressions of the story and this one has two! Hopefully, you'll enjoy Koala's pace. I'll be taking a bit of literary liberty here and start with a lot of head canons. Without further ado, here is chapter 2... or 1 too.

I do not own One Piece. Oda does, apparently, not Roger. At least, until Luffy gets it.

* * *

_**Koala | Home Sweet Home**_

It started with a gunshot.

It belonged to a rifle with a 0.50 calibre bullet, single load, and fired approximately three meters from its target; near enough for a sure fire aim.

"What was that?" There was a lot of noise right now; people cheering as they congratulate mama and me — and yet, that shot, faint from the distance as far as the next village, echoed clearly in my ears.

Mama smiled beneath her tearstained eyes and embraced me. "Nothing, honey. You're back and that's all that matters."

Everyone looked so happy, genuinely happy, and yet… and yet…

Three gunshots were fired consecutively, louder from the first; they were pistols this time, all three with large bullets, shot from a slightly farther distance — probably four meters away from their target. They rang through my ears and painted my vision with their sound. They were _not nothing. _I knew, of course; I could tell all these apart. These were things I live with everyday.

"Everything is fine," Mama said, her hand gently and firmly holding my wrist to stop me from breaking into a sprint. She smiled wider to comfort me and chuckled seeing me smiling back.

_'No Koala, smiling is for when you're happy. When you're scared or angry, you—'_

_I heard a gunshot_. That was what I was supposed to say but the rest died in my throat. Something ran cold in my skin and made me weak. Everyone looked happy and everything looked fine — two things that don't happen during gunshots, two things that_ shouldn't happen _during gunshots_._

I tried, I really did, but all I could do was smile wider.

'_Curve the lips up, open them slightly and grin with your teeth. Crinkle your eyes and puff your cheeks. There, that way, they won't whip you so much…'_

Something terrible happened but my mind refused to process what. I was too scared to think of any possibility of danger. I really wanted to believe Mama's words, that everything really is fine.

"Come, let's go home," Mama's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She took my hand gently, yet firmly. I looked over to where the next village was. The gunshots were faint now but more numerous and fired at different directions.

Tiger-san, I hope you're okay.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar room. It was a quaint space, with only a chair and a bedside table as furnitures. The sun was peeking between the curtained windows, and pushing them aside, I was greeted of a peaceful scenery of the village.

So this is what a home looks like, what I wished for looked like. For a moment, everything felt like a dream — a nightmare locked tight in a long slumber and I finally woke up.

_'I'll clean and I won't cry, I promise. Just please, don't kill me—'_

I slapped myself to stop smiling, and sniffled as a result. Oh well, at least crying is better. Crying has always been an honest action for me so it's the best sign to know if I am doing the right thing.

"Koala! Breakfast is ready! Come on down!" Mama's voice rang from downstairs. I promptly wiped my tears away, knowing it'd be best if she didn't saw that. I'm happy now, and smiling is the right thing to do. I'm finally home.

"Coming!" I shouted back as happily as I could manage.

Tiger-san said everything heals with time. Maybe someday, the wounds of my past will disappear.

"Here you go Koala," Mama served my plate with takoyaki and smiled at me expectantly.

I never tasted Mama's cooking before so I was excited to try it out. I eagerly grabbed my chopsticks and took a bite.

"Well? How is it?" Mama asked, watching me fondly.

I smiled over my stuffed face. "Delicious!"

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "The best?"

The best? I paused at her question. Mama's cooking was great but, "Hatchan-san's takoyaki were a little bit better." I found myself smiling without constraint. Somehow, just mentioning his name made me feel nostalgic. Those memories were free from fear and sadness.

_Nyuuu~! Here you go Koala-chan! Careful, it's still hot!_

However, maybe I said a weird thing because Mama looked confused. "Who's Hatchan?"

Before I could reply who Hatchan-san is, one of the News Coo flew by our window. Mama was immediately out of her chair and took a newspaper after paying the bird. I watched her skim over the pages as I continued eating my breakfast. 'Little bit better' was an exaggeration; it seems that Hatchan-san's takoyaki spoiled me.

Of course, it would be rude to leave leftovers so I stuffed the last pieces in my mouth and swallowed them whole, chugging down water immediately after.

"What's in the papers?" I wasn't the most curious about current events but Mama looked exceptionally cheerful after reading it. Plus, I was hoping there'd be news about the Sun Pirates; after all, they were often there whenever I read it with Macro-niisan.

_'Mohahahaha! Look Koala-chan! Brother Jinbei's and Big Brother Tiger's bounties increased again! They sure are something, huh?'_

"Nothing much, darling," she hummed dismissively. "Just a lot of good news. The marines are very successful lately at keeping the peace on most islands."

"Can I see it?" I need to know… I need to know if Tiger-san is okay…

"There are a lot of big words here, Koala, and I'm not even sure if you'd understand—"

"I just need a minute!"

"Wait, Koala!" I didn't get to hear the rest of her words because I was already out of the house with today's paper in hand.

Don't worry Mama, Aladdin taught me well with the short amount of time he had with me. I just need to know… because I'm finally home and I'm not with them anymore.

* * *

_Let's go, you guys. No matter what… we're gonna take this kid home!_

"Koala..?"

_Nyuuu! Look Koala, we finally found an Eternal Pose to your home island! You can finally go back home!_

"Has anyone seen Koala?"

_Stop cleaning when you have nothing else to do! You're not in Mariejois anymore!_

"Seriously, this child… is she even grateful that she found her way back home? Oi, Koala! Stop messing around and come here right this instant!"

But how can I..?

**_"Fisher Tiger, Captain of the Sun Pirates, Finally Brought to Justice!"_**

How can I come back when…?

_Fisher Tiger, former slave and captain of the Sun Pirates, had always been a top concern for the World Government due to his heinous acts against the World Nobles, as he once singlehandedly defiled the Holy Land of Mariejois three years ago. With the recent sightings among the string of islands in the Grand Line, the Marines successfully predicted his next stop and finally brought him down._

I… I never wished… I never wished for any of this to happen…

_Residents of the island where the Fishman pirate was last seen claimed of his brutality and inhumane acts, describing how he kidnapped a human child onboard for ransom._

Stop smiling damn it! Curl the lips down, furrow your eyebrows, narrow your stare, and above all, take heart to feel anger and not fear.

_'It's okay to cry, you know.'_

I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…

_Fortunately, Vice Admiral 'Kizaru' Borsalino was there to handle the situation and the child was brought back safely to her family._

Not true; I'm not home yet after all. _Not yet_… I crumpled the rest of the sorry excuse for a paper and raised my head up to bit back the tears. "I'm going home," I whispered to myself along with a silent promise.

"Koala, I swear when I count to three and you're not back—"

"Coming mama!" I shouted back, my voiced raised slightly higher and sprightly in tone. I bit my lip hard to stop sniffling and took a deep breath. Now's not the time to mourn. The promise has to happen soon and soon won't happen if I look suspicious. I jumped down from the tree, dust my dress and put on my biggest smile yet, _that way they won't know…_

"Koala, didn't you heard me before? You know it's time for dinner and yet you're out and about doing—" I didn't hear the rest of her words and only obediently followed her inside of the house. There were only five words inside of my head and a million other ideas how I could make those words come true.

_I have to go home._

* * *

It started with a loud shout.

It came from a man, someone from the village nearest to the coast whose job is to watch the port. He had a large bell in his person and he clanks it with all his might to echo his loud voice.

"Pirates are coming! Pirates are coming!"

Immediately there was a ruckus. Not the loud kind but rather a hurried type. Everyone seemed to be scrambling about to get back to their houses as soon as possible. Even the children were ushered quickly inside, and soon, the streets were deserted.

Of course, that's not to say that everyone is all quiet to go back inside.

"Koala! Come here right this instant!"

Her voice was as shrill as ever and very hard to tune out even with the amount of practice I've been doing. I swiftly swung myself to the next branch and jumped down.

"There you are, you ungrateful— Oi! I said come—" back, I know, woman. You'd think I wouldn't remember the same words shouted at me over and over again. Well, that's a lie because I don't know what she says after I blocked her out. Probably profanities, the lovely woman she is, bless.

I sprinted to the next village, to the forest, and past another village until I reach the port. Sure enough, there was a ship docked with a black sail and crossbones on it. It was an unfamiliar jolly roger, so it wasn't one of the crews the Sun Pirates fought when I was onboard. Three red scars across the left eye and two swords forming an x behind the skull…

"Dahahaha! On land at last!" it was a loud booming voice, enough to make me hide behind the barrels.

He continued laughing until there was a loud thud and a series of protests that seem to be directed to the same man. "And clearly, not the island the log pose is pointing." It was another voice, this time a lot calmer and at the right volume when speaking at someone within a meter distance.

"That's because we're taking the scenic route, Benn. Clearly this island is very scenic!"

"Obviously."

"Obviously! So, what's a kid doing behind our barrels?"

Shit shit shit sh— "Ah!"

"Captain, if this is one of your stupid stunts again to stay on an island for a year _again _I will personally—" the second man stopped talking as he stared fixedly at my exposed back, seeing as he pulled me up by the back of my shirt.

"Personally what, Benn?" the one that was kept being called captain looked curious now. However, the second man, Benn, ignored him and looked at me with unreadable eyes, as though sizing me up.

"What's your name, kid?"

I'm not a kid. "Koala, age 11."

"And why, Koala, are you hiding behind the barrels?"

_'…Yes, I'm afraid, but I want to see my mother so badly that I took courage to come onboard with you. Don't worry; I'll clean and won't cry, I promise. Just please don't kill me.'_

"I… I need something from pirates."

_'I'm afraid but I want… so badly that I took courage…'_

The captain guy looked at me funny. "Pirates? Sure about that, sweetheart? You know most people run away when they see pirates… like your fellow villagers are doing right now."

I know, pirates were the people that sold me to the auction house. But… they were also the people that set me free. "I need to go somewhere."

"Where to?" Benn asked and from the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was considering it, really considering to take me.

The captain noticed that too because he looked very against the idea. "Now listen, Benn, I did not take the _brat_ so there is no way, in hell, heaven, and in Davy Jones locker, will I be taking this—"

"Home," I felt out of breath just saying it. Home… "To Fishman Island."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologise in advance if this is confusing. Sabo's past was more detailed in the manga and though seen in the eyes of Luffy, it was still a kid's POV so it was closer compared to the glimpse of Koala's past told in the eyes of Fisher Tiger and the rest of the Sun Pirates so I used flashbacks and italicised them. Sort of. And as I said earlier, lots of head canons like this Red Hair pirates appearance. I just think they're the type to go round about and not really in a hurry. Shank's setting sail to the Grand Line coincided to Koala's timeline so yeah...

I like thoughts so give me your thoughts! (Or a story cover idk I am no draw-er... fanartist)


End file.
